


That Cat, Genos

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Ball, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: "But Izzy Genos would be a doge!!11!", /teen, :), ? - Freeform, AKA, AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Genos is a cat, Here we go, I can imagine King loving animals, I think that might play key factor why he's used to the mean ppl in the anime tbh, I will post a picture of Genos cat, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Merlin - Freeform, OOC people, Reincarnation?, SO, So Saitama is a child in this, So yeah, Sortof, This wont be hardcore yaoi or anything like that but, Why?, also Saitamas parents might be a reference to some people, and Saitama was maybe adopted, and its gonna be sad, and one of my friends said "he looks like genos", and thats true, be careful, but I recently got a cat, but thats later on, but yeaah, his name is Merlin, his parents are gay, i guess, i have no fucking clue, idk why, just one, no like major major character death, now I know what youre thinking, now i have posted pictures of him on my tumblr, ok his parents are Goku and Vegeta, ok ok, there are a lot of gay people in this, there is, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he wants is him to be safe. But there is nothing Genos can do. For he is just a cat if anything he can just watch. Watch as he slowly deteriorates. Watch as his master slowly falls apart.  The only thing Genos can do is hope. Hopes someone can save him. He just wants Saitama to be happy. "You know Genos-chan...when I was smaller I always wanted to be a hero." Strength isn't always physical. (read the tags for a bit more info also please read the notes for it to make sense as well!! YOU DO NOT HAVE TO KNOW DRAGON BALL Z)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Cat, Genos

**Author's Note:**

> READ MEH. So remember to read the tags please. :) Ok I came up with this while talking to my frands @itsskylerblue and @mochisart (they are on Tumblr please feel free to look them up they are wonderful people!!) and Mochi suggested that my cat looked like Genos. Now we have this. Alright so a little bit of angst ahead be warned. This was also slightly based off of That Dragon, Cancer which is a BEAUTIFUL AMAZING WONDERFUL game that made me cry. And I mean sob like there's no end. QAQ Alright on the other note Saitama is 12 years old in this first Chapter!! here is a link to the gif of my cat that inspired all of this : http://vanquisherizzy.tumblr.com/post/138042982475 (he is so stupid sometimes -.-''') Warning : there is a tiny bit of Kakavege you dont have to know DBZ to read though. OKAY PEOPLE ARE OOC AND PROBABLY WILL BE AS PER STORYLINE BC THIS IS A AU ( a bad one too -.-) oki thats all

**Weekly City Z Pound** **Newsletter**

**Ranks :**

**S-CLASS - Most likely to be adopted soon**

**A-CLASS - Special Needs Animals**

**B-CLASS - Need Medical Care before they can go**

**C-CLASS - Waiting For Owners To Come or Are Too Young at this Moment to be Adopted**

**List Of Pets Needed to Be Adopted (With Pictures) :**

**...**

**S-CLASS RANK 14 : Genos**

**When Genos was a small kitten we found him shivering in an abandoned box curled up next to his deceased mother with no siblings. Therefor needs all the love he can get. He was so small that many people did not believe he would survive. But, our tough little Genos pulled through  He loves to play but is usually stoic. When he attaches to someone he won't let go so easily! Please help us find him a loving home or adopt him yourself!** **\- City Z Pound Head Manager King**  


**...**

The 2 people looking at the paper smiled.

"This one?" A male voice asked.

"I think he's the right one." Another male voice replied.

"He does look very handsome but I don't know stoic? Veggie-kun what if he doesn't like him?" The first voice exclaimed.

"Shhh! Do you want to wake him up? Baka Kaka...I'm sure he will do fine with Saitama. Who wouldn't love him? This might be our only chance to get a good one before they are gone." Veggie challenged.

"Alright alright! If you say so sheesh you can be scary some times Vegeta..." Baka Kaka stated rubbing his head.

"Hmph we will go tomorrow Kakarot now go to bed. We don't want to lose the chance to get him." Vegeta finished pushing the larger male up the stairs.

~~~~~

(A/N I've never written first person cat bear with me pls ;~;)

Genos stretched letting out a mewl as he felt a slight crook straighten out in his back. It was morning in the pound and he could already hear the dogs waking up. Even from the other side of the building. 

'Such annoying animals' Genos lamented in his head. He was prepared for another day of lounging around and staring out through the metal bars. He padded over to the metal food bowl surprised to see the food already replaced with some fresh wet food. Genos crouched in front of the bowl and gave it a sniff. He started to eat before hearing some footsteps walk over to the cage. He looked up to see one of his favorite humans within these wretched walls, King.

"Ah, Genos-kun it seems you have already awoken. Did you like the food I put out for you?" He questioned unlatching the cage and reaching in too pull the cat out.

"I finally got around to putting you in the weekly newsletter." He said tenderly stroking the cat. Genos leaned into the touch and purred. "Hopefully you will finally get adopted..." King took the cat and placed him back behind the cold bars.

"Todays going to be a big day. I can feel it Genos." King whispered putting his hands through the bar as far as he could before walking off.

'A big day? You always say that King-san.' Genos thought as he laid down on the bed.

~~~~~

"Saitama! Get up its time to go!" Goku shouted (Kakarot from the beginning if you don't know DBZ). He jogged up the stairs and burst into Saitama's bedroom. 

"C'mon buddy your mom will kill me if you're not ready by 10:00 and its already 9:45!" Goku whined shaking the small form. The heap of blankets groaned and sat up. 

"Dad its Saturday. I need my sleep to do well in my classes." Saitama whined rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"No time for whining! You have to get dressed we're leaving to get dressed. We have a special surprise for you." Goku pointed out. Attempting to come through Saitama's bed-head. Spikey just like his parents.

"But Dad you just whine-" Saitama was cut off by Goku. "No buts. Now get your butt up and get dressed." Goku huffed.

"KAKAROT?! Is Saitama dressed yet?? We're leaving in 10 minutes!" Vegeta shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Goku winced and slowly closed the door to the room. Too put it simply Vegeta sounded pissed.

By the time they all were packed into the car it was 10:10. Vegeta wasn't pleased but he decided against shouting and in turn tore through the roads to get to the pound. They stepped out of the car into the frigid air. They quickly walked out to the pound a few people shooting them some nasty looks. They stepped up to the front desk and Vegeta started to converse with the lady sitting in the booth. Saitama gently tugged on Goku's jacket and looked up at him. Goku crouched to his level and looked at him running his hand through Saitama's thin but spikey nonetheless hair.

"Yeah what is it buddy?" Goku questioned while smiling. 

"Why are we at the pound Dad?" Saitama asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes yawning sleepily. 

"You'll see in a second." Goku replied smiling.

~~~~~

 Genos sat still slightly dozing off. He heard the screech of metal and opened his eyes long enough to see an volunteer for the pound stick his hand in and take him out. After a slight struggle he was taken out and stuffed into a cardboard box. He was slightly scared and disoriented but he just assumed he was going to the vet. After a little walk he heard some voices and a door opening. 

"Oh! That's him..." He heard a voice point out.

"I wonder how he looks in real life..." Another voice pondered they were gradually getting closer to the box.

"Dad...Mom? Is there really something in the box?" Genos stiffened at the sound of a child's voice. They sounded slightly excited. He let out a small meow to signify he indeed was here. He heard a soft gasp. After a few moment of shuffling cardboard the box was sat down and opened. It took Genos a few second to adjust to the light before focusing in on the large figures blocking out some of the light. One was a tall male with spiky black hair going in all directions with a dumb look on his face right next to him another man standing beside him with his black hair spiked up directly. The he looked at the smallest figure with a messy mop of black hair on top of his head. They all looked at him with awe.  

"That's Genos for you..." He heard King say walking over to the family. 

"Ah. King-san its nice to see you!" The male with hair spiked in all directions said. Putting out his hand for him to shake. 

"Its nice to see you as well Son-kun. I'm glad you made it in time to grab this guy..." King replied shaking his hand then reaching his hand into the box to pet Genos. "Please take good care of him. He's as loyal as a dog if you treat him right." King mentioned. 

"Of course King-san." This time it was the spiked up hair man. "Saitama say 'Thank you' at least" The spiked up dude said nudging the small figure next to him. 

King turned towards  the small figure known as Saitama. 

"Hello Saitama my names King. I hope to see more of you later..." King greeted.

"Hello...Thank you for helping us get this cat. Genos was it?" Saitama replied.

"Ah yes Genos." King turned towards the box and stuck his hand in. Genos immediately walked forward and brushed up against the hand. "Goodbye Genos." King nodded towards the family then walked off. 'Goodbye? I guess this is it...'He glanced at the humans before they closed the box. 'These people are my new family...'

~~~~~

After they closed the box Saitama hugged his parents.

"Thank you so much! How did you even know I wanted a cat?" He asked excitedly.

"Well I found some of your drawings of cats and Neko people. So I persuaded your Dad to finally get one." Vegeta answered. "Now then off to the car. We have all the things we need at home he's going to live mainly in your room alright?" 

"Yes mom" Saitama drawled picking up the box and carrying it too the car.

Goku turned to Vegeta. "This is the best we can do for now..." Goku whispered. "I know but he should be happy from now on...no matter what." Vegeta whispered back. They followed their son outside and got into the car. 

~~~~~

When they arrived at the house Saitama excitedly took out the cat. This was the happiest they had seen him in awhile. Vegeta stayed downstairs while Goku went up to set up Saitama's room for the cat. Vegeta sat at the kitchen table as he watched Saitama follow the cat around as he investigated the household. Saitama sat by the cat and held his hand out. Genos sat and stared before he cautiously stepped forward and sniffed his hand. Saitama smiled when Genos allowed him to pet him. All the sudden Saitama started to massage his temples as big fat tears started rolling down his young his face. Vegeta got up and ran over.

"Saitama?! Saitama are you alright?! Kaka- shit Goku!" Vegeta hugged him to his chest as he massaged his back. Saitama griped his shirt  as he had a horrible headache. Goku ran down the stairs and whispered a curse. "Shit I'll get the Tylenol." He grabbed the bottle and a glass of water are ran over. He sat down next to them and hugged Saitama.

"Hey hey...it's ok ok..." Goku whispered as he rocked him back and forth he handed him the pills and water. Saitama took them and swallowed them downing the water greedily.

Goku and Vegeta exchanged worried glances as Saitama calmed down. All the while Genos stared. Why was Saitama crying? What was happening? He moved forward towards his humans 'his humans...when did I start calling them that?'and brushed up against Saitama's hand sensing something was wrong. 

"Dad...Mom I'm tired...." Saitama whispered. His voice was laced with a small amount of guilt. Why would he feel guilty? It wasn't his fault it never would be. They both carried him upstairs as Genos trailed behind. They entered the bedroom and gently placed Saitama on the bed. 

"Wake me up for lunch would you?" Saitama asked before drifting off to sleep. Genos climbed onto the bed. It has been a tiring day and this human interested him. He almost felt protective. He didn't understand why he just met thesehumans but they were already growing on him.

~~~~~

"Oh god what are we going to do?" Goku asked sitting by the table his head in his hands. 

"It's going to be fine Kakarot that was just a headache...it's not a bad as usual...there is still hope for him." Vegeta murmured and sat down next to Goku putting a hand on his back. 

~~~~~

When Genos awoke he saw Saitama sitting at a small desk. He took this time to explore the room. He stretched and yawned. He hopped off the bed with a small thud gracefully landing on his feet. After awhile he realized that it was quite dirty on the floor with some socks strewn here and there. He would have scoffed of he could humans could be so messy it was ridiculous.

He padded over to one of the socks a picked it up with his mouth. For the next 10 minutes he "tidied" the room. When really he was picking up socks with his mouth and putting them somewhere random. 

He sat proudly on the bed looking at what he  had just done. His tail curled around his legs.  It was then he noticed that Saitama was watching him with a small smile on his face. After looking at him for a bit he would duck his head to look at the paper for a few minutes/seconds then look back up at him. After awhile he stopped looking at him at all. He hopped off the bed and pawed at Saitama's legs. Saitama got the message and picked him up placing him on the smalldesk. At first he saw some papers with weird numbers written on them with a big thick book opened next to it but it looked to have been abandoned. He looked at what his human was currently focusing on. It seemed to be a picture of himself but the eyes were bigger than normal. Saitama seemed to be coloring it right now. Genos sat and watched. After about an hour Saitama finished and showed Genos the drawing. It was beautiful on the humans standards. Saitama was about to start putting things away when someone tapped on the door Saitama reached over and petted Genos. He couldn't stop himself from purring. 

"Come in." Saitama said monotonously. Vegeta walked through the door frame.

"Hey kiddo feeling better?" Vegeta said going over to ruffle Saitama's hair. 

"You realize soon I'm going to be a teenager right?" The preteen huffs removing the hand from his head. 

"I'm going to assume that's a yes." Sometimes Vegeta wondered if the boy had taken to much to himself "tomorrow me and your father have to go see Dr. Mumen alright? You get to stay here with Genos and do your homework. Also King sent some cool video games for you to try out on the TV" Saitama's eyes dulled when he heard they were leaving to see the Doctor but brightened back up and the mention of video games.

"Really? That sounds pretty cool." Saitama sat back in his chair.

"Oh what's this? You drew something? Let me see." Vegeta said sticking his hand out. Saitama groaned and handed him the drawing. "This is nice. It's basically Genos but anime form huh? Well I like it maybe we can hang it up on the fridge. That reminds me lunch is ready."  Saitama ran downstairs without second thought.  

~~~~~  

Sunday had come and gone it was basically him sleeping and watching his human watch the TV. A couple of times Saitama would cough but nothing too serious. 'He must have a cold of some kind.' 

When the parents returned home they were solemn to say the least. They spent the rest of the day outside occasionally Saitama would microwave some food and sit on the balcony where 3 cactuses stood growing strong and watch them from afar. Apparently they were sparring. All sorts of lights flashed from the battle.

"They look pretty against the sunset..." Saitama murmured. He had to agree with his master. The flying blue and purple lights with the occasional yellow looked like fireworks against the setting sun.

~~~~~

The next day was Monday. He was awoken by the bed moving as the small human grumbled and climbed out. His master. He had only stayed with the small family for 3 days and already he had called the smallest his master. He was forming a bond quickly it was almost scary. But the stoic cat felt something he had only felt before they took him from his mom. It was love. Seeing the small child (a/n small for a 12 year old i.e. Underweight) that slightly shook when hedid any strenuous activities or that never smiled filled him with a sense to protect. He didn't know why his master never smiled or why he shook but he wanted to make him better.  

He was snapped out of his thoughts on his master by a large yawn. A sound filled his ears it sounded like someone was scratching something. He turned to he his master tiredly scratching his arm. 'Somethings attacking master!' He crouched and stared at the bulge that was moving back and forth on underneath his masters shirt. With a quick shake of his small hips he sprung forward with his claws out. He attacked the thing before he heard his master cry out on surprise. He backed away to see that the thing he was "protecting" his master from was his own hand. If Genos could be bashful and blush he would be. He turned and was about to jump off the bed before he heard a small giggle. Genos was surprised because he had never heard the human make that sound and looked at the small human whose frame was shaking with the small laughs. 

Once his Master stopped even he looked surprised. It was apparent he hadn't laughed like that in awhile and quietly beckoned the cat forward by gently calling his name.

"Genos...Genos-chan..." Saitama whispered moving his fingers to impersonate prey.

Genos fell for the trick and bounded over and pounced on the wiggling hand. He quickly straightened up realizing what he had done. Before Genos could move away Saitama moved his hand in front of his face. He sniffed the hand and slightly rubbed his head against it. He looked up at his master and saw he was smiling. Saitama continued to rub his head and his back. Genos couldn't hold back a purr. His chest rumbled as his master continued to pet his head. 

They were interrupted by a soft voice "Saitama....it's time to wake up...." Vegeta whispered as he opened the door. Saitama's face went stoic and his smile disappeared. 

"Yes Mom...are we going to see Dr. Mumen after school again?" Saitama asked getting off the bed. He started to get dressed as he waited for the answer.

There was a slight pause as Vegeta's face contracted from a happy one to one that looked more like a mask than anything he had seen.

"Yes Saitama...you have to get your treatment..." Vegeta stated turning to fill up Genos's food and patting his head when Genos rand over to sniff at the new contents.

"I know mom...its just the more we go the more  _it_   falls out." Saitama said guiltily. Sometimes he felt it was his fault his parents were burdened. They thought he didn't see but he did. Right through their masks. They were unhappy and constantly worried he would have another breakdown. They spent so much money on him on his **treatments**.

"Its fine Saitama you will be fine. _We_ will be fine." Vegeta says kneeling down to Saitama's level pushing some of his spiky hair out of his face. "Its all going to be okay." He wished that was a promise he could keep.

"Now come on breakfast is ready..." Vegeta said as he took Saitama's hand a lead him down the stairs.

All Genos could do is stare at humans fading from his sight before padding to the door and racing after them.

**Author's Note:**

> The updating on this will probably be slow af as per all my fanfics ;v; so get ready to suffer if anyone actually likes this. another quick side note The Son family do get their income from the a family friend , the Briefs. This also leads to the best "treatments" but will it be enough?


End file.
